Jeremiah Otto Jr. (Fear)
Jeremiah Otto, Jr., better known as Jake, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community and becomes a Leader. He is the older son of Jeremiah, and half-brother to Troy, and is described as being a "good son, obligated to carry out his father’s charge" but who has "mixed feelings about his father’s militant philosophy".Sam Underwood as Jake Otto AMC, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Making his first appearance in "Eye of the Beholder", Jake does not "share the same vision of a better nation" as his father having recognised the "uglier side" of this ideology whilst in education. Pre-Apocalypse Jake is the older son of Jeremiah and the half-brother to Troy, the two having separate mothers.Davis, Brandon (30 May 2017) "Meet Fear The Walking Dead's Most Interesting New Character" ComicBook, Valnet Inc, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 His family were founders of a survivalist organization named Broke Jaw Ranch, which prepared for the fall of democracy - "but didn’t anticipate the rise of the dead".Fletcher, Alex (3 April 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3 air date, new characters and images revealed" BT, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Jake was educated, unlike his family, and took constitutional law on the east coast of America, giving him "cultural progression and exposure" that his family have not had. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Eye of the Beholder" Jake is first seen trying to get his brother, Troy, back after Madison Clark pierced his brother's eye with a spoon. He urges Madison to release Troy. He acknowledges that Troy probably brought this on himself, but she is surrounded and has nowhere to go. Madison releases Troy who lunges for her, but is subdued by Jake. Later, Jake offers to take Travis, Madison, Nick, Alicia and Luciana to his family’s ranch. It’s safe there, and Jake assures them that Troy will behave. Madison and Travis reject the offer. As the soldiers continue preparations for the evacuation, Jake finds Troy in one of the barracks and chastises him for killing innocent people. Troy insists he was conducting research and says that their father would understand. Jake informs Troy their father sent Troy here for a reason, “Cast one out to protect the many.” Later, Jake and Madison hear gunshots nearby. The infected Nick and Luciana encountered have emerged from the sewer and breached the barracks. The soldiers scramble to keep them back. The compound has been compromised, and chaos ensues. Madison and Nick fight the infected, while Travis and Alicia help Luciana into a helicopter. Troy arrives in a truck and urges Madison and Nick to hop on board. The helicopter takes off with Jake, Travis, Alicia, and Luciana while Madison and Nick depart in a truck with Troy. Troy tells Madison that they’re all going to the same destination. "The New Frontier" At night, the helicopter pilot, Charlene, navigates toward the ranch with Jake by her side. Travis and Alicia tend to Luciana in the back. Jake wonders whether or not to gain more altitude, but decides against it. Out of nowhere, a round of bullets hits the chopper. Travis is shot and he falls out of the helicopter to his death. On the ground, Jake tells Alicia they must push forward to escape whoever shot the chopper down. Alicia wonders if Travis is still alive, but Jake insists Travis could not have survived the fall. Later that night, Charlene takes first watch while Jake and Alicia sit by the campfire. Jake explains that Troy has had behavioral problems since he was a child. They hear a warning whistle from Charlene. Jake gives Alicia a gun, then runs off to investigate. An Infected attacks Jake and pins him to a tree. Alicia arrives and saves Jacke by shooting the Infected dead, then takes out two more approaching in the darkness. Jake and Alicia discover Charlene’s dead body. He has Alicia leave and Jake shoots her in the head to keep her from turning. Back at their camp, Alicia tells Jake that Luciana is unconscious. She is worried that they won’t make it back to the ranch in time to save her. They decide to carry her together. Some hours later, a ranch guard looks through his binoculars and sees Jake and Alicia carrying Luciana toward the gate. "TEOTWAWKI" Jake attends Charlene’s memorial at the ranch. Jake delivers some remarks, Vernon is frustrated and interrupts Jake asking him what the plan is in regards to the unknown party that attacked the helicopter. When Troy interprets his father's words as payback, Vernon nods in agreement and is satisfied with the direction the Ottos are going into. Jake assures everyone they are more than a mob and will act responsibly. In the house, Jake gets concerned with about not hearing back from a squad that investigated the crash. Madison walks in and wants reassurance. She tells them Troy broke into their place and threatened Nick, so she wants them to keep a leash on him. She tells Jeremiah that Troy murdered people and Jake saved them. Jake stands up for her but Jeremiah says that if people don't like her, it's on her. Jake shows her out. Before he leaves her room, Madison says he wants to meet whoever crashed the helicopter. He understands her desire to know who killed Travis. Jake sets Madison up to watch Otto’s old video tapes. He promises to protect her family from Troy. Troy is farming when Jake approaches him. He quickly tells him to stay away from Madison and her family. He tries to reason with Troy but resorts to telling him that the Ranch would look at him differently if they knew what he does. He is ready to lead the Ranch with him but he needs him to stay away from the Clark family. In the cafeteria, Madison sees Jake and Jeremiah talking. They look a bit concerned, prompting her to feel the same. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Jake is shown helping the ranchers as they fight to put out the fire that started. The entire Broke Jaw community is either helping or watching. Jeremiah steps forward and orders them to stop, the people inside are gone. "Save the water, let it burn," he said. Jake approaches Alicia in the food area. He says he is happy she is enjoying Bible study and touches her hand which prompts her to jump and drop her coffee. He apologizes and ends up giving his coffee to Alicia and walks away. Alicia approaches Jake on his room and apologizes for how she acted. She says she didn't know about the people in the fire. He accepts her apology and asks if she needs something. "We're never gonna be normal again, are we?" she said before reflecting on her plans she had before the apocalypse. They kiss and they sleep together. Meanwhile, Alicia dresses herself in Jake's bed. She spots books and starts questioning Jake's art hobbies. He is a writer. Before she quickly leaves, he gives her a book, titled "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flames." She's not interested. She used to be interested in things like this but doesn't see a point now. Jake later takes Alicia to a lake and encourages her to find hope in poetry and art. He insists that there is still beauty in this world. "Red Dirt" Jake and Alicia lay in bed. Alicia wonders where the group is. She sits up and gets dressed and worries about Madison and the people who shot down the helicopter. Jake insists she need not worry. Moments later, Jake, Nick, Alicia and other ranchers rush out as Madison and Troy’s team arrive, who all have bloody feet from walking without shoes. Jeremiah requests a private debrief, but Vernon insists Troy's team share their findings with everyone. Mike announces that a group of Native Americans slaughtered Phil McCarthy and the others from the outpost. Troy tries to keep everyone calm saying they can handle the situation but Mike cracks and blurts out that they're all going to die if they don't leave. Jake, Troy, Jeremiah and Madison discuss a course of action. Troy insists they fight Walker, but Jeremiah believes Walker is bluffing. Jake suggests they negotiate with Walker and points out that he beat Walker in court when Walker filed lawsuits in the past. Madison asks about the Ranch and why the other group thinks they have a right to it. Jeremiah insists it was rightfully given to him. Jake explains Walker is a tribal lawyer who lost several times. Jeremiah rattles off some belittling phrases about the man but Madison insists this man is a threat. Jeremiah sends Jake to talk to Walker, armed with threats, before storming out of the room. Jake is using a rifle for target practice. Alicia joins him. Jake explains how many people have died, though he didn't know many of them, but insists he is not scared. The border has always been a dangerous place. Alicia asks for a lesson on how to use the gun, which he provides. She takes aim and continues the conversation. Alicia asks who will take over the ranch if something happens to Jeremiah. Jake explains that the ranch will pass to him and Troy when Jeremiah dies but that residents will ultimately look up to whomever they deem worthy. Alicia tells Jake the ranchers would look up to him as a leader if he stepped up. Later, Jake sees the fires lit all around the Broke Jaw Ranch. The community is scared and huddle together. Jeremiah looks on from his balcony. The next day, the fires have burnt out. Jeremiah, Jake and Madison examine the charred wood. Jeremiah insists that if Walker was going to come, he would have, but he isn't capable of taking the place over. When Vernon and his family attempt to leave, Troy charges toward the gate and insists they keep it closed. He tells Vernon to open to the door. They refuse open it. Troy insists they can't leave with Ranch property. They have Ranch gas and supplies. Jake tries to stop him but ultimately gets into a fight with him. Jeremiah rushes in and punches Troy as a result and Madison breaks it up. The gate is opened and Vernon's family leaves with Gretchen waving farewell to Alicia. Madison catches Alicia sneaking around from Jake's. Alicia insists it is nothing serious. Madison reminds Alicia how important it is not to get pregnant before Alicia reveals that she like him, but does not love him. Back at the ranch, Alicia finds Black Hat Reservation plans on Jake's bed. He is going to speak with Walker. He's taking a back way but Alicia is worried for his safety. Jake wants to step up for the camp and feels good about what he can do based on beating Walker in court. Alicia pleads with him not to go, but Jake is determined, takes the map and heads out. Alicia packs a bag to follow Jake. "The Unveiling" Jake heads through the wilderness, armed only with a backpack and a map, on his way to the Black Hat Reservation hoping to parley with Walker, When he hears footsteps on his trail, he hides in the brush then pops out, gun aimed at his pursuer. Alicia turns out to be the one who followed him. She comes to tell him that Walker killed the Trimbols. She warns him against talking to a killer like Walker but Jake sticks to his mission. Alicia decides to joins him. Jake and Alicia arrive at the Black Hat Cafe. They’re surrounded by armed guards who confiscate Jake and Alicia’s weapons. As they walk further into the community, they hear dogs attacking people as people watch. Walker emerges, machete in hand, and tells Jake he is too late for peace but just in time for lunch as he drops a severed pig’s head on the ground in front of them. Meanwhile, Jake is sitting and talking with Walker. He explains that Jeremiah will never abandon the ranch. Walker says, in this case, he will feed everyone to the crows. Jake tells him certain people are dead and Alicia accuses Walker of killing the Trimbol family, which he looks confused by it. Jake tries to reason with Walker, using legal experiences, but Walker is quickly bored by it and slams the table to shut this type of conversation down. "The days of the white man's courts are over," Walker said. "Now you have our verdict. The first humans' verdict. You must vacate our land." He orders Jake to vacate Black Hat territory but agrees to discuss a parley after their meal. When the waiter appears, Alicia is surprised to see it is Ofelia, who abandoned her. Jake informs Alicia that Walker agreed to a parley. He asks Alicia to return to the ranch and tell Otto that Walker will refrain from further violence in exchange for a tribute and a hostage swap. He plans to stay behind as Walker’s hostage but Alicia insists on being the hostage so that Jake can personally deliver the terms to Otto. Jake returns to the ranch with Ofelia, his hostage. Madison yells at Jake for leaving Alicia with Walker. Jake assures her that Walker will honor the hostage swap and promises that Alicia is safe. Jake speaks with Jeremiah about what to do. "Let them come," Jeremiah insists. He doesn't want to give them anything. Madison barges in to ask if he was aware of Alicia. He was and insists 18 is the age of adults. Madison worries about Alicia’s safety but Jake again assures her that Alicia is safe. Jake goes back out to continue negotiations and Jeremiah insists the parlay is not an option. When Madison, Troy and his group rescue Alicia and races into Broke Jaw Ranch. Jake walks out and admonishes them, "Congratulations, you just declared war on Walker's nation." he says. Troy admits he killed four of their people Madison insists she asked Troy's help in rescuing Alicia. Jake argues that it is not Madison's place to make calls. She accuses Jake of getting played by Walker, but Jake walks away, not wanting to listen to her rant. Jeremiah says this was Jake's place and and says that she has to make a hard call someday. The next day, Jake is seen loading water into the truck. Troy takes one for himself. Troy insists Jake has a deathwish but Jake swears he plan to reason with him. "Brother, you leave I don't think you're coming back," Troy tells him, but Jake leaves anyway. When he arrives at their place, Jake is pulled from the truck and beaten. Ofelia watches. Walker emerges and insists Jake broke the parlay. Jake tries to reason with him, insisting it was Troy’s idea to rescue Alicia. but Walker cuts his forehead before raising the knife to the back of his head. Ofelia calls him off. Walker promises to finish the job the next time he sees him and for Jake to deliver such a message to his father and more threats. Jake, along with Madison, Jeremiah and Troy question Ofelia, who claims she has been cast out for not providing information about Broke Jaw Ranch. Jeremiah orders she be taken out of his office and to the infirmary. When she leaves, Jake takes the blame for Ofelia's situation. "Children of Wrath" The next day, ranchers load dead bodies onto a truck. Jake and Alicia tend to the sick, which includes Nick. Madison informs everyone that Ofelia poisoned the militia’s coffee. Madison orders Jake to give Nick antibiotics. Madison tells Jake that the poison was anthrax and that those who don’t die will be too weak to resist an attack. Jake orders Troy to gather the remaining militia, but Troy is the only one left. Madison suggests they recruit the ranchers but Jake cuts her off, saying twice "You don't lead this ranch!". He storms out with Alicia and Troy following him and Madison stays behind to talk with Nick. Jake eventually agrees with Madison’s plan to fight and instructs Troy to arm anyone who isn’t sick. Alicia suggests they try to negotiate with Walker again. Jake points out that they have no leverage to broker a deal. Alicia hatches a plan. Jake talks to Nick, who wants off of his bed and notices Jake is sick. He convinces Jake to uncuff him from his cot, assuring Jake that he won’t turn. Nick wants to talk with Jeremiah but Jake insists Jeremiah has another side to him and will only disappoint him, blaming him for the whole situation. When Madison returns from talking with Walker, she tells Jake, Troy, Alicia and Nick that they have until sundown the next day to clear out or die. At night, a gunshot is heard, Jake and Troy run to Jeremiah's house to find him dead, staged to look like a suicide by Madison and Nick, who is the one who killed him. He and Jake remove Jeremiah's body from the house. Madison, Alicia and Nick stand on the ranch's balcony where Jeremiah used to overlook the community. They watch Jake and Troy deliver Jeremiah's body to a coffin. "Minotaur" In Jake’s quarters, he is sick, and Alicia returns with the water she’s collected. She cleans Jake’s face with a damp cloth and frets over his slow recovery from the anthrax attack. "It's worse in the morning," he claims. Nick and Troy spot Walker’s convoy as it approaches the ranch. Jake walks outside and greets the convoy and shakes Walker’s hand. The ranchers warily look on as Walker waves the convoy through the gate: The Nation has officially come to live at Broke Jaw Ranch. Jake leads Walker into the pantry to discuss details of the Nation residing at the ranch. Ofelia enters the basement, Troy doesn't want her there but Walker insists they all get along. Troy is reluctant but Jake insists he play along. Troy walks out after voicing his disdain for the Nation and butting heads with Crazy Dog, Walker’s right-hand man. Jake assures Walker that, unlike Troy, most ranchers have accepted the peace deal. Jake shows Walker the arsenal and gives him one of the two keys required to access it. He explains they can only access the arsenal when the other is present. In the meeting tent, Jake urges ranchers to forgive the Nation and work toward building a future together. Walker declares that his grudge against the ranch died when Otto sacrificed himself for a peace deal. Troy complains to Jake about the peace deal. Terrence, one of the ranchers, points out that Walker’s people killed Gretchen. Jake reminds them that Walker denied killing the Trimbols. Troy tells him about sleeping with the enem, Jake, however, vouches for a peaceful approach to the future. After Jake leaves, Troy complains about the people the nation has killed. The next day, Jake is in the infirmary, Terrence is suffocated as Crazy Dog choked him for attacking him. Alicia informs Walker that Terrence might asphyxiate from a crushed throat. Walker worries that other ranchers will follow Terrence’s example and demands the second arsenal key from Jake so that his people can arm themselves. Madison takes Walker’s side and urges Jake to let the Nation control the weapons and sweep the ranch for all remaining weapons. Jake reluctantly gives Walker the key and walks away. In the aftermath of Troy's attack on Walker's people, Jake tells Troy the punishment that's been handed down. He is being exiled from Broke Jaw Ranch. Troy takes the news in stride. "You can't come back," Jake said. "Never, Troy." Troy wants Madison to take him. Jake wants to go but Troy insists on Madison, who he trusts to protect him. They give each other a hug before Troy is taken into the desert by Madison and Klah. "The Diviner" Walker and Madison tell Jake, Alicia, Ofelia and Crazy Dog that they will be gone for a couple of days to secure a backup water supply. They reveal a plan to distribute less water to people to preserve it. The rations will be two gallons per person per day. Jake doesn't seem happy. Elsewhere, the community is ganging up on Jake for rationing the water. Alicia appear and scolds them and orders everyone to either put up with it or leave because what's outside is definitely worse. "Trust him," she insists of Jake. "Brother's Keeper" Jake expresses frustrations with Alicia over the group putting down the herd. Alicia vouches for it. Alicia promises they will start over and if they live long enough she will get him more cows. Jake believes there are people who are still alive in the Pacific Northwest. Alicia insists it is too far. Jake wants to bunker down and travel with only Alicia. She’s not ready to leave, but Jake realizes he has nothing left at the ranch. The next day, Jake and Alicia prepare breakfast. Alicia is eager to find a solution for their water problem. Jake insists they need a more permanent solution than anything she has suggested. He is ready to leave this place. but she refuses to leave. Jake is skeptical of their relationship, calling it an alliance and he accuses Alicia of seducing him, while Nick bonded with Troy and Madison warmed up to Jeremiah. Alicia is insulted, but Nick knocks on the door to tell Jake that Troy was at the house and warns them something is coming. Jake is ready to go face Troy. Alicia says he is just baiting them but they're going to, and Jake says he has to face him. Alicia insists Jake at least bring a walkie. Before they leave, Alicia leaves Jake with the knowledge that she does care for him and she’s done all this for him, not knowing it will be their last moment together. Jake and Nick drive down the road, Jake armed with a pistol, ready to put down his brother. Nick vouches for Troy, saying he could have hurt any of them last night if he wanted to, but he didn't. Jake tells a story about finding a rabbit staked to the ground, skinned alive. Jake put it down, because it was sick. "He's not gonna stop. He's not gonna get better," Jake said. "I warned him." Jake approaches Troy but Nick insists on speaking to him first. Nick tells him he's not in his head. Troy has been leading the group for two days. Jake cocks his gun and asks Troy to stop, but Troy says he loves that sound. Troy rises up and talks about how accomplished Jake always was. He is proud now, though, of the art he's created with this horde. He takes aim with his launcher and fires. Jake tackles him. The explosion is heard at the Ranch. Jake orders Nick back to the Ranch. He argues with Troy, who is struggling. Nick tries to talk Jake out of killing him, citing guilt as a reason not to. Troy tells Nick to finally tell Jake about killing Jeremiah. Nick is forced into admitting to Jake that he killed his father, but Jake doesn’t care and takes aim at Troy. Before he can shoot him, Nick hits him with his rifle, knocking him down the hill. Before Nick and Troy can get to him, Jake is bitten, and is in such a state of shock, he tells Nick to chop off his arm to contain the infection. Nick chops it off with his machete and Jake screams in agony. Meanwhile, Nick races back to the Ranch in the pick up truck as Troy holds Jake in the back. In the distance, Jake has succumb to his wound and dies. Troy kneels beside him. "He wasn't supposed to die," Troy said. Nick tells him he will need to put him down, now. "I wanted him to see," Troy said. Nick orders him to look at the Ranch to see what he really has done. Troy begs Nick to kill him. Nick kicks him a gun and tells him to kill himself. Moments later, Jake has reanimated. Troy covers his brother’s face and slips a blade through Jake’s skull. "This Land Is Your Land" Jake's corpse is seen as Troy begins digging a grave for Jake. Nick tells Troy to stop sulking over his brother's death. Nick orders him to stop and help save the ranch. Troy leaves his brother's body behind. "Things Bad Begun" Suspicious of the events of his daughter's death, Daniel Salazar questions Nick about what happened. Nick places the blame on Jake to protect Troy, but Daniel doesn't appear to truly buy it. "Sleigh Ride" Jake appears in Madison's dream sequence, both in person and in the form of his grave. His grave reveals that Jake's real name is Jeremiah Otto, Jr. and Jake is just his nickname. During the dream, after Jeremiah's head is served up on a platter at dinner, Walker chops off Jake's arm. Death Killed by: *Nicholas Clark (Caused, Alive) *Troy Otto (Caused) *Walkers (Caused, Alive) '' Troy secretly redirects a massive horde of walkers towards the ranch. After Troy warns Nick, Jake and Nick head north to inspect the situation. When Jake tries to shoot Troy, Nick hits him with his rifle and knocks him down a hill. After falling down the hill, Jake gets bitten in the arm by a walker. Nick amputates his arm, but he ultimately succumbs to the blood loss and dies *Troy Otto ''(Zombified) After Jake reanimates, Troy reluctantly pins his brother's head to the ground and stabs a knife through Jake's temple and into his brain, killing him once more. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: * Charlene Daley (Before Reanimation) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jeremiah Otto TBA Troy Otto TBA Alicia Clark TBA Madison Clark TBA Nicholas Clark TBA Travis Manawa TBA Qaletaqa Walker TBA Ofelia Salazar TBA Appearances References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Amputated Victims